


The Couple's Talk

by Bookaholic_and_Proud



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Chiron gives them a talk, M/M, Not 'the talk', but a talk, relationship starter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaholic_and_Proud/pseuds/Bookaholic_and_Proud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiron gives Nico and Will the 'Couple's Talk'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couple's Talk

Will opened the door and stepped into the small cramped office. He turned and found none other than Nico DiAngelo looking at him confused.  
"What are you doing here?" Nico asked.  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Chiron asked me to come in. I thought it might be about the orders of Nectar and Ambrosia."  
"Obviously not if I'm here to."  
The door opened again. Chiron wheeled himself into the room, seeing the two confused boys. "Good, you’re both here. William, if you would please take a seat next to Mr. di Angelo.  
Will sat next to him tentatively, the couch was smaller than a normal one so they had to squeeze for them to both fit. "Now that we're all settled," he said stationing himself behind his desk, "I will get right to the point. I make it my business to know all couples in camp,"  
"Wait?" Nico asked.  
"What?" Will said at the same time as Nico.  
Chiron didn't seem to notice their protest, he continued, "you both know the there is the no two people allowed in a cabin alone rule. I have to say it will be fully enforced, and sense I know that being a teenager means certain things and one might get certain urges, I will need both of you to take a health class just to remind you of certain information."  
Nico jumped up, "Chiron I don't think that's necessary, especially since we're not dating. There is no relationship."  
"Oh," Chiron said, sounding surprised, "well I just assumed since you spend a lot of time together and I've heard certain rumors going around. Are you sure there isn't anything there?"  
Nico’s cheeks darkened to cherry red, Will's only had a small amount of pink. They glanced at each other cautiously.  
"No," Nico said quickly. "And if that's all this is about I think I'll leave."  
He threw open the door and stalked down down the hallway. He left the big house but stayed on the porch, grabbing the railing tightly. He breathed in heavily trying to clear his mind.  
"You know we do spend a lot of time together." Nico's breath hitched, just the person didn't want to talk to. Will leaned against the railing facing him. Nico didn't look up or respond. He hadn't heard the door open. "Chiron brings up a good point." Will continued. Nico didn't see the fearful look on Will's face as he sailed into uncharted waters.  
"Wait, what?" Nico asked. What point was it? That they should be dating? No, that couldn't be it.  
Before Nico knew what was happening, Will lifted his chin and brought his lips to meet Nico’s. At first Nico didn't know what to do, Will was kissing him. The Will Solace, head medic and consular, one of the hottest campers, was kissing him.  
Will pulled back a little seeming to have found an answer to an unspoken question. Right as he was about to pull away completely Nico wrapped his arms around Will's neck and pulled him down. He kissed Will back, and this time it seemed like Will was shocked. After a second or two Will placed his hands on Nico’s waist and held him against him.  
They kissed for a few minutes before pulling away and looking into each other's eyes.  
Will smiled brightly, he was about to say something when a voice cleared his throat. They turned to see Chiron in the doorway, smiling. "Looks like I will be seeing the two of you after all. Monday, eight o’clock, don't be late." With that he left them alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. This is the first one shot I've ever posted, not the first one I've written but you get it. If you see any mistakes or have criticism I love to hear it.


End file.
